destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Destinedbelong to Sol though. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is the first born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. His birth was involved in magical circumstances making him the first Twice Blessed Child. Wyatt has a lot of power and is the head of the Destined Ones. As one of the two prophesied Twice Blessed Child, Wyatt is one of the most powerful witches to ever walk on Earth. Wyatt is the oldest of all the Destined kids and the oldest brother of Chris Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell. History Before Destined Since his birth is known that Wyatt is one of the most powerful being to walk on Earth. After his birth many, a few demons tried to kidnap him, but they were not succeeded. A law was created, forbidding demons to come after him. But Gideon thought that it could be bad to let such a powerful being alive and kidnapped Wyatt so he could find a way to destroy him. When Leo found out his mentor was after his son, he went after him and killed him. It is known that being kidnapped by Gideon is what could make Wyatt becoming Evil. Four years after his birth, his family found out that Wyatt was not the only Twice Blessed Child. Phoebes´ first born daughter was too. P.J. Halliwell was born in the same day Wyatt was born four years later. In spite of having demons always coming along, Wyatt had a peaceful childhood. He went to school and then to high school and attended to Magic School. He was a popular teenager. He played soccer at high school and also was a writer in the high school newspaper. His best friend was Damon, the half-manticore and colleague in school. They used to fight demons together along with Chris. To decided which career to follow was not easy for Wyatt but after a while thinking, he decided to make Journalism in college. And was also a very popular young boy there. 'Season 1' In Season 1, Wyatt: - Is introduced as the leader of the Destined Ones and new Warren Generation; - Bossy and protective with his family, especially cousin Prue; - Very optimistic and with a good relationship with almost his entire family. He has some disagreements with Prue; - His best friend are Chris and Damon, the half-Manticore baby; - It´s notorious he´s close to his parents, especially to his mother, Piper. She´s the one to ask for advices; - Knowing that his brother went back in time to stop him from becoming evil, makes him afraid of lose control and end up being evil; - At first episode, Wyatt makes clear that he doesn´t want his sister and cousins getting into demons fights because he can handle it; - Prue confronts him about that and gets support from her sister and cousins leading Wyatt to agree that they have the right to fight evil and save innocents as well as Wyatt does; - He knows he is not the only Twice Blessed Child predicted centuries before. His cousin Prue, was born 4 years after him and was predicted as well. That makes the two of them the Twice Blessed Child; - Wyatt and Prue are opened-mouth with the revelation that they need to work together to connect their powers. That´s actually not easy at start; - He finally accepts that he was always in love with her cousin Prue when she starts dating Jackson. Not holding his feelings much longer, he reveals to her his true feelings; - Prue doesn´t take it easy but ends up realizing she feels the same and after breaking up with Jackson, she reveals to Wyatt that she loves him back. Their relationship becomes better; - Wyatt has to deal with his family when they find out about it but in the end they end up accepting that there´s some forces out there that are not supposed to be fought against; - Prue´s past and longest relationship, Eric, returns to San Francisco and a series of events leads to the break up between Prue and Wyatt. Throughtout the course of Season 1, Wyatt has to find out what gain and loss means, what he is destined for, and that his fate was written centuries ago. H e has to face not only demons. He discovers how it feels to be the one he fears the most and the only way to scape from being evil is not other than by believing in his love. Personality Responsible, optimistic, loving, bossy, worried, protective, kind. He is very protective when it comes to the women of his family especially when it comes to Prue. When it comes to love, Wyatt is the kind of guy who has had an uncountable number of relationships but remains faithful to his true love. 'Love Life' Wyatt is the kind of guy who has an uncountable number of relationships in his past. He was always very selective went it comes to women. In high school, girls used to asked him out at least once a day. He kissed someone for the first time at the age of 12. He never promised nothing to anybody unless he was completely sure about his feeling. *Joyce : Joyce works at the Bay Mirror.He had an extremely short relationship with her. She asked him out once, but Wyatt had no feelings for her. *Prue Halliwell : In spite of being cousins, Prue and Wyatt always felt something for each other. When Wyatt was at the age of 18 and Prue 14, they kissed and agreed not to speak about it again. When Prue started dating Eric, it was really hard for Waytt to accept it and never hide he didn´t like him. No one ever realized what his true feeling were, not even him. Chris was the only one suspicious of what was going on in his brother´s heart. : Wyatt and Prue finally found out what they were feeling for each other after Wyatt kissed Prue the same day both were in danger cause a demon wanted their powers to release another demon. Happily, Prue and Wyatt worked out together to stop that demon. : Prue was reluctant to accept what she was feeling, but her feelings were too strong and they started dating but they didn´t say anything to their family because they were afraid of their reaction. When they finally did, it was hard to face their relatives but soon realized that running away was not the best solution. In spite of being weird for their family, they accept Wyatt and Prue´s relationship. : Wyatt and Prue lived happily until one day, Wyatt heard a voice mail on Prue´s phone. That voice mail was from Eric, Prue ex-broyfriend. From then on, their relationship changed completely and they broke up. Professional Life After finishing college, Wyatt started a training at a local newspaper but when his Aunt Phoebe was named Editor Chief of Bay Mirror, she offered him a place there and he took it. Wyatt works as a Journalist. He also owns a column where he answers questions from readers. The column´s name is: Be Safe by Wyatt Halliwell. Sometimes he helps Prue at P3. Appearance Wyatt is tall and since he was born his hair remains blond, a characteristic he took from his father. He´s actually the only natural blond in the family. Most of the time, Wyatt has short hair. His eye color is brown. Wyatt has a casual and elegant (when required) fashion sense. To go out, he prefers to be on a more stylish look but on a day-to-day basis the casual and comfortable (sometimes informal) style is what he prefers. Name´s Meaning Wyatt was named after his father´s surname and his Aunt Paige´s surname. Wyatt is an Old English name that means Brave, Strong, Hardy War. Matthew is of Hebrew origin and means Gift of God. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring'.' 'Powers' 'Basic Powers' *''Spell Casting'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical propieties. *''Scrying'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. 'Active Powers' *''Telekinesis'' :: The ability to move objects or people with the mind. Wyatt channels this power through his hands. He rarely do it through his eyes. *''Telekinetic Orbing'' :: A variation of the power of Telekinesis. It is a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, where the object or person is move through use of orbs. ::*''Remote Orbing'' :::: The abilty to orb something or someone to another location without orbing oneself. *''Orb Shield'' :: The ablity to create a force field capable of protect oneself or others. Wyatt has developed this power over time being able to protect a lot of people inside it. *''Molecular Combustion'' :: The ability to make molecules speed up to the point that causes an explotion. This power is not as strong as Piper´s, however, it may grow sometime in the future. Sometimes Wyatt uses the combination of Molecular Combustion and Orbing through Projection. *''Molecular Immobilization'' :: The freezing power is the ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that the object or person seem completely frozen. His freezing power is not as strong as Piper´s or Melinda´s. *''Electrokinesis'' :: The ability to create and project electricity and lighting. Wyatt doesn´t use this power much. *''Energy Waves'' :: Are powerful waves of destructive energy capable of destroying targets. Wyatt prefers to use this power instead of Molecular Combustion. He has full control of this power. He channels this power through his hands. *''Projection'' :: Allows the user to manipulate reality. Wyatt has possessed this power since before he was born. It allows him to use some other powers by projecting what he wants as for example: ::*''Combustive Orbing'' ::::The ability to combust objects and beings by channeling orbs into the desired target. It is a combination of Orbing and Molecular Combustion. ::*''Power Negation'' :::: The ability to cancel out the magical powers of other beings or reverse/undo spells. This power has been shown by Evil Wyatt and is yet to be developed by Good Wyatt. ::*''Voice Manipulation'' :::: The ability to manipulate one´s voice. Wyatt uses it to rise his voice. ::*''Powers Swapping'' :::: The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. Wyatt used this power a few times when he was a child. As an adult, Wyatt hasn´t shown this power yet. ::*''Summoning'' ::::The ability to transport an object or a being to one´s presence. ::*''Conjuration'' ::::The ability to materialize objects and beings at will. Wyatt channels this power through both mind and hands. ::*''Shrinking'' ::::The ability to shrink objects or beings. Wyatt used this power once when child. Aduld Wyatt hasn´t use this power yet. Whitelighter Powers *''Orbing'' ::The teleporting power used by Whitelighters, Elders and Witch-Whitelighters. It´s the ability to teleport oneself to another place. Despite having his own car, Wyatt sometimes prefers to orb. *''Healing'' ::The ability to heal any injury. Wyatt has this power since before his birth. *''Photokinesis'' ::The ability to create and manipulate light. *''Sensing'' ::The ability to sense and locate a person. Wyatt uses this power on charges (cause they share special connections with his charges) and family. This power allows him to sense his charges and family well being. Wyatt also senses evil. *''Literary Manipulation'' ::The ability to scan and absorb the content of books sppedily by holding hands over the content. *''Glamouring'' ::The ability to change oneself and other appearance to look like someone else. *''Hovering'' ::The ability to rise oneself a few feet in the air. It´s slower than Levitation and the user stays in one place. *''Cloaking'' ::The ability to hide oneself or others, preventing others from discovering the location. Wyatt hasn´t shown this power yet but it´s a power that whitelighters used on their charges. *''Omnilingualism'' ::The ability to read, speak and understand any language. Whitelighters only use this power to communicate with charges. Twice Blessed and Destined One Status Twice Blessed Prophecy Wyatt and Prue´s birth were preditecd six centuries before their birth for an old Apothecary and his daughter and Apprentice. When the Apothecary was trapping Doom in a wall, he had a vision where he saw a twice blessed child. His daughter was unware of what was happening and took his father´s hand. By doing it, she intercepted the second part of the prophecy where she saw a second twice blessed child. The Apothecary and his daughter never revealed this prophecy to anyone. The Apothecary was buried with the part of the prophecy he saw while his daughter kept the second part with her afraid of evil finding out about it because she saw that what could happen to the world if the children were raised by evil. When the Apprentice was old enough she went to the Elders and asked them to protect the entire prophecy. The powerful wizar Merril unearthed the the quatrain decribing the first part of the prophecy. Merril was Cronyn´s mentor and knewing that the child would be born when magic rested on a holy wiccan day planned to get the child, with Doris´ help, and raise the child as evil. As the prophecy says, Wyatt was born on the Wiccan Sabbath Imbolc which fell on the same day as the Aurora Borealis. Despite this is a unusual phenomenon, the same happened exactly four years after. The only diference was that evil knew nothing about a second twice blessed child and even if they knew they had not enough powers to try to attack the Charmed Ones and get the child. Being Twice Blessed makes that Wyatt and Prue extremely powerful. Being Twice Blessed means being the first born child of a Charmed One and a powerful agent of good or evil. Wyatt and Prue are both first born children of a Charmed One and a agent of good. Wyatt son o Piper and Leo (a whitelighter) and Phoebe and Coop (a cupid). Excalibur Other Powers *''High Resistance'' ::The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. Fear Becoming evil and hurting his family'.' Notes & Trivia *Wyatt, Prue J., Charlotte and Phoebe are the only members of the family born in the Halliwell Manor; *Wyatt, Prue J. and Charlotte were born at a time where their parents had no magic. However, when Charlotte was born, mortal beings had magic; *Wyatt was named after his father´s surname Wyatt and his aunt Paige´s surname Matthews; *Wyatt is an Aquarious; *So far, Wyatt is the only natural blond in the family; *Ever since he was a child, Wyatt has a special connection with his cousin Prue J.; *Both Wyatt and Prue J. were born a few weeks early; *In season 7 of Charmed, when Wyatt told Phoebe she should better keep the imaginary friends work, he was probably talking about Prue J. However, this hasn´t been confirmed yet; *Both Wyatt and Prue J. are Twice Blessed Children which makes them more powerful than their sibblings and cousins; *Wyatt is very protective when it come to his family. He´s not obsessive about demons hunting; *The love relationship between Wyatt and Prue J. was based in the creator´s paternal grandparents. Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definition and Bio before Destined) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:Destined